pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Plan Z (SCP's version)
Plants vs. Zombies: Plan Z is a rather strange entry in the Plants vs. Zombies series. Using the PvZ1 art style, this game is set approximately two months after the events of the original Plants vs. Zombies. All too soon, the zombies begin invading the player's lawn again. Sensing an ulterior motive to the zombie attacks, Crazy Dave begins theorizing that there is something much more severe going on. After completing Fog, Crazy Dave notices a glowing storm drain and drags the player along. This sets into motion many events across several new worlds, leading to a penultimate battle with Doctor Zomboss and a final battle with a much more sinister foe. Features Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, Wachoozits, and Assorted Tchotchkes, Inc. After Crazy Dave purchases his mobile home, which he claims that zombies will never invade under any circumstances, he cites that due to having more space than the trunk of his old car he can diversify his product. He then renames his business Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, Wachoozits, and Assorted Tchotchkes, Inc., which he says can simply be shortened to Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. This functions as the shop of the game. For a full list of shop items, see Plants vs. Zombies: Plan Z (SCP's version)/Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, Wachoozits, and Assorted Tchotchkes, Inc. Hot Sauce After Crazy Dave purchases his mobile home, he claims to have ordered 50 bottles of Hot Sauce to "turn this mobile house into a mobile home". It instead appears that he purchases 50,000 bottles of Hot Sauce due to hitting the 0 key too many times when his computer froze. Hot Sauce functions as the Plant Food equivalent of the game, with a few key differences: Firstly, zombies cannot drop Hot Sauce, and the Hot Sauce bar is full at the beginning of the level. Secondly, Hot Sauce is usually much less potent than Plant Food and has a ten second recharge time between uses to avoid spam. Thirdly, the player starts with four Hot Sauce, but can purchase up to four additional slots. Finally, Hot Sauce can be used on a recharging plant packet to speed up the recharging process by two times the original, and Hot Sauce requires no recharge after doing this. Adventure Mode This is the base mode of the game, identical in function to the Adventure mode of PvZ1. However, a key difference is that worlds contain an additional five levels, with a minigame on level five, a conveyor belt level on level 10, and a boss fight on level 15. Mini-game Mode Unlocked after level 3-4, there are five base mini-games that can be played, however more are unlocked as the player progresses in Adventure up to 50 mini-games. Puzzle Mode Unlocked after level 5-9, there are four different puzzle types with nine different puzzles and an endless mode. Survival Mode Unlocked after the completion of Adventure, there is a Normal, Hard, and Endless mode for each world. Zen Garden Unlocked after level 3-9, the Zen Garden allows you to grow plants and farm coins. Plants For a full list of plants, see Plants vs. Zombies: Plan Z (SCP's version)/Plants Zombies For a full list of zombies, see Plants vs. Zombies: Plan Z (SCP's version)/Zombies Category:Games